You Must Love Me
by astia morichan
Summary: Nasib Hinata berubah 360 derajat gegara Sasuke yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Karena tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar, Hinata harus menuruti semua kemauan Uchiha Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Must Love Me!

Rate: T+ menjurus ke M (rating ubah-ubah)

Genre: Romance, School Life, Drama

Disclamair: All Chara belong 'Masashi Kishomoto' and over all this fict is mine

**Warning: OOC, TYPOS, DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ YO!**

Pair: Sasuke X Hinata (Sasuhina always)

Summary: Nasib Hinata berubah 360 derajat gegara Sasuke yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Karena tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar, Hinata harus menuruti semua kemauan Uchiha Sasuke!

Happy Reading!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Lorong sekolah ini sudah sangat sepi, hanya terlihat si Tampan berambut Raven yang tengah mengurung gadis berambut indigo yang berparas cantik itu. Mungkin jika dilihat mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

"mhhh,," Gadis berambut indigo itu mengerang tertahan akibat ulah pemuda berambut raven yang kini tengah menciumnya. Laki-laki berparas tampan dan bermata onyx itu, tengah mencium bibir gadis indigo itu. Melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"nghh,," Gadis itu- Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu-Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi nihil, teganya seolah habis ketika Sasuke menarik pinggangnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'_**Aku benci Sasuke! Kami-Sama tolonggg!'**_

Hinata mendorong dada bidang Sasuke agar laki-laki itu menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Sungguh Hinata memerlukan bernafas sekarang. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke harus melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"hah,, ha,, ha,," Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ketika Sasuke sudah melepaskan ciuman itu. Sungguh Ia sangat benci jika harus diperlakukan seperti ini. Sasuke adalah laki-laki jahat yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Sungguh Hinata sangat membenci pemuda yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua siswi disekolahnya.

"Aku sangat suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini, Hime" Sasuke berbisik seduktif sambil menjilat kuping gadis itu. Membuat Hinata merinding dibuatnya.

"A-Apa Lagi Ma-Mau mu Uchiha-San?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Ia benci dekat-dekat dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu saja" Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata. Pemuda berambut raven itu memasukan tangannya ke saku celana sekolahnya.

"Ke-Kenapa harus aku?"

"Apa kau lupa Hime? Sekarang kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku, atau aku akan membongkar rahasia mu" Sasuke menyeringai licik, sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di lorong sekolah itu.

'_**Aku benar-benar membencinya'**_ Hinata membantin mengingat nasibnya sekarang. Sungguh Ia lupa bahwa si Uchiha itu telah mengetahui rahasianya. Rahasia tentang Hinata yang selalu menjadi stalker Naruto Uzumaki- Pemuda yang sudah satu tahun Ia sukai.

_Flashback_

_Perpustakaan itu sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang nampaknya asyik membaca salah satu buku disana. Pemuda itu-Naruto nampak serius membaca sebuah komik. Terkadang wajahnya bersemu merah ketika membaca beberapa adegan yang mungkin ada di komik itu. Tanpa Ia sadari seorang gadis berambut indigo itu tengah memperhatikan Naruto. Gadis itu-Hinata mengeluarkan I-Phone putihnya dan mulai mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Sudah satu tahun sejak Ia menyukai Naruto, Hinata pun resmi menjadi stalker pemuda itu._

_Ketika tengah asyik memotret Naruto, tanpa gadis itu sadari ada seseorang berambut raven tengah menyeringai dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengambil handphone yang ada di tangan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu hampir berteriak kaget ketika mendapati sosok menyebalkan yang ada di depannya._

"_Ke-Kembalikan Handphoneku" ucap Hinata pelan karna takut jika keberadaannya diketahui Naruto. Pemuda itu-Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaiannya ketika melihat isi dari handphone gadis itu._

"_Ahh, jadi kau menyukai si Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab hanya diam, dan mencoba mengambil handphonennya._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu Naruto tentang kau yang menjadi stalkernya" Mata bulan Hinata membulat sempurna kala mendengar ucapan Sasuke._

"_Ti-Tidak boleh. A-Aku Mo-mohon jangan" _

"_Tapi aku ingin memberitahui Naruto tentang ini"_

"_Jangan,, aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu Uchiha-san. Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu Naruto" Sasuke kembali menampilkan seringaiannya._

"_Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu Hime" Dan sebelum Hinata menjawab, sebuah benda bertekstur lembut menempel dibibirnya. Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Hinata, dan melumatnya bergantian. Membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya, dan mencoba berontak. Tapi sayang, tenaganya seolah terserap oleh ciuman Sasuke. Yah! Sasuke menciumnya di perpustakaan itu. Dan Sasuke sukses merebut ciuman pertamanya!_

_Ciuman itu singkat, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hinata. Hinata masih diam membatu. Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi._

"_K-Kau menciumku. Kau tahu? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku" Gumam Hinata pelan, tatapan matanya kini menatap Sasuke benci._

"_Benarkah? suatu kehormatan bisa merebut ciuman pertamamu, Hyuuga Hinata" Dan Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini telah menangis karena ulahnya._

'_Aku benci padamu Sasuke Baka!'_

_Itu adalah awal penderitaan Hinata dimulai_

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

Hinata duduk termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Ia benar-benar malas mendengarkan ocehan Asuma Sensei yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran Sejarah. Membuat Hinata menghela nafas pelan, sambil terus menatap keluar jendela. Ia sangat menyukai pemadangan yang ada di luar jendela. Disana terlihat Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang bermain basket. Hinata memilih untuk memperhatikan Naruto daripada Asuma Sensei.

"Ehmm,,Semuanya tolong perhatikan" Asuma memperkeras suaranya, agar seluruh siswa mendengarnya. Membuat Hinata melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto dan memperhatikan Asuma Sensei.

"Hari ini Sensei akan memperkenalkan Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian semua pasti sudah mengenalnya kan. Baiklah Uchiha-San silakahkan masuk" Dan nampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut raven berparas tampan yang sangat di gilai para Siswi Konoha Gakuen. Kecuali Hinata mungkin.

"Sasuke Uchiha desu" Sasuke menggumakan namanya, membuat semua siswi terpana melihat ketampanannya. Kecuali Hinata yang kini tengah menatapnya horor.

'_**Kenapa Uchiha ini bisa pindah ke kelasnya. Setau Hinata kelas Sasuke itu di kelas 12 A yang merupakan kelas favorit. Kenapa Ia bisa pindah kelas sesukannya?'**_

"Sasuke pindah ke kelas ini dikarenakan kemauannya. Maka yah Ia pun pindah kekelas kalian" Ucap Asuma seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tentu saja Sasuke berkuasa. Hampir setengah saham Konoha Gakuen adalah milik Uchiha Corp. Jadi si bungsu Uchiha ini berhak melakukan sesuka hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk Sasuke" Asuma menyuruh si bungsu Uchiha itu duduk. Membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal. Mata onyx Sasuke bergerak mencari seseorang yang di incarnya. Dan Bingo! Dia menemukannya! Gadis bermata bulan, berambut indigo yang tengah duduk di belakang sambil menatapnya horor.

"Aku duduk disini Sensei" ucap Sasuke sambil menggeser bangku sebelah Hinata yang Hinata hari ini duduk sendirian karena Tenten sedang sakit, dan kini bangku itu sudah ditempati Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Hime. Apa kau senang aku berada satu kelas denganmu hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Hinata pelan. Membuat semua gadis yang ada disana kesal karena Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

'_**Hiksss, Kami-Sama. Tolong aku! Jauhkan dia dariku!'**_

T.B.C

Gimana? Suka gak? Sebenernya ini FF rate M pertama aku yang straight. Hahaha -_- semoga dapet feelnya yah minna-san^^

Mind To Review?

Astia Morichan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Must Love Me!

Rate: T+ menjurus ke M (rating ubah-ubah)

Genre: Romance, School Life, Drama

Disclamair: All Chara belong 'Masashi Kishomoto' and over all this fict is mine

**Warning: OOC, TYPOS, DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ YO!**

Pair: Sasuke X Hinata (Sasuhina always)

Summary: Nasib Hinata berubah 360 derajat gegara Sasuke yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Karena tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar, Hinata harus menuruti semua kemauan Uchiha Sasuke!

Happy Reading!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan gontai memasuki kelasnya. Entah lah, gadis itu-Hinata merasa sangat malas untuk diam di kelas mulai hari ini. Alasan utamanya hanya satu, menjauh dari pemuda tampan yang digilai para gadis di Konoha Gakuen- Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, Hinata sangat benci jika harus dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Sinyal merah menandakan bahaya selalu berbunyi jika sang Uchiha itu berada di dekatnya, seperti sekarang

**Srakkk**

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hingga membuat Sang Hyuuga itu mau tidak mau tertarik ke arahnya. Mata lavendernya membulat lebar ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke lah yang menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku" Sasuke berucap pelan sambil terus menarik tangan Hinata. Hingga Hinata terpaksa mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah atap sekolah. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil mengikuti dari belakang. Berdoa pada Kami-sama agar Ia baik-baik saja.

'_Selamatkan aku Kami-Sama'_

**Brukk**

Sasuke menutup pintu atap sekolah. Ia menguncinya dan memasukan kunci itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ke-Kenapa K-Kau Kunci Sasuke-San?" Hinata mulai panik ketika Sasuke sudah berhasil mengurungnya disini.

"Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu Hime. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu" Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata. Serangaian khas milik pemuda itu terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dengan refleks Hinata memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Sampai punggungnya menubruk tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"M-Mau Apa Kau?" Hinata mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Sungguh Ia sangat merindukan saat Hinata seperti ini.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat" Lengan Sasuke kini sukses memenjarakan tubuh mungil Hinata. Tangannya membelai pipi Hinata perlahan.

"L-Lepaskan" Hinata menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya seaakan berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat Sasuke dengan jarak seperti ini. Wajah Hinata merah padam saat Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable milik Hinata. Hinata dengan refleks memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu, Hm?" Sasuke berbisik sambil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Sasuke melumatnya pelan, membuat Hinata merasakan desiran aneh ketika Sasuke menciumnya.

"mmhhh..." Hinata mendesah pelan ketika Sasuke menghisap bibir bawahnya. Tenaganya seolah habis hanya dengan ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata agar gadis itu tak jatuh. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka ketika Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata.

"nghhh" Hinata terus melengguh pelan dalam ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti saat ini sekarang. Ciuman Sasuke seakan menghipnotisnya untuk menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan pemuda tampan ini. Kini Sasuke berhasil mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di mulut Hinata. Lidah Sasuke dengan lihai mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Hinata, dan tak lupa Ia mengajak lidah Hinata agar gadis itu Ikut dalam permainan lidahnya yang panas.

"mmmhhh... Sashh..." Sasuke semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Entah sejak kapan, kini lengan Hinata sudah bertengger manis di leher si tampan Uchiha. Hinata menjambak pelan rambut raven itu, seolah menikmati permainan Sasuke.

"Kau menikmatinya Hime" Sasuke berbisik seduktif pada Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata merah padam ketika menyadari bahwa Ia tadi menyukai ciuman Sasuke.

"T-Tidak" Hinata membuang muka, enggan untuk menatap onyx Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku" Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata. Hinata hanya diam ketika pandangannya terkunci pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajah tampanku, hmm?" Sasuke kini mengeluarkan kembali lidahnya, dan mulai menjilat leher Hinata. Diciumnya leher mulus Hinata hingga terciptalah sebuah kissmark yang jelas disana.

"Ahh..." Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya, kini tangannya membuka satu kancing seragam Hinata. Ciuman Sasuke kini turun ke bawah, Ia mulai mencumi dada atas Hinata dan menjilatnya. Ah,, sungguh Sasuke bisa gila jika menyentuh Hinata.

"shh,,J-Janganhhh.. ahh" Hinata tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke kembali menggigit lehernya. Tubuhnya serasa panas ketika Sasuke terus menyentuh bagian sensitive tubuhnya.

"Kau manis, aku suka Hime" Sasuke kembali membukan kancing atas Hinata, hingga seragam yang di pakai Hinata berantakan. Wangi lavender menguar menggoda Sasuke untuk kembali menciumi semua tubuh molek Hinata.

"Hikss,, Le-Lepaskan aku.. Hikss.. Jangan Sasuke.. Hikss" Hinata mulai menangis ketika Sasuke semakin liar menginvasi tubuhnya. Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata menangis.

"Arghhh,, Ma-Maafkan aku Hime" Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi. Ia kira Hinata menikmati semua sentuhannya.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku" Sasuke mengancingkan kembali seragam Hinata. Sasuke kini memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh Ia takut jika Hinata semakin membencinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata menangis.

"Uh, Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali ke kelas Sasuke-san. Le-Lepaskan aku" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Baiklah, kembali lah ke kelas" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Hinata. Hinata bernafas lega ketika Sasuke memberikan kunci untuk keluar dari atap. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung mengambilnya.

"K-Kau juga kembalilah ke kelas. Sa-Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke" Dan Hinata pun keluar dari atap meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

'_Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku Hime'_

.

.

.

Hinata berlari di lorong sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Ia sudah telat 20 menit pada pelajaran Kurenai Sensei. Semua ini karna Sasuke! Ah Hinata benci pemuda itu. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak berniat masuk kelas.

**Brakkk**

Hinata terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Gadis itu baru saja menabrak seorang Pria berambut blonde yang kini mengaduh kesakitan akibat di tindih Hinata.

"Ahh,, Itaiiii" Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemuda yang ada di bawahnya itu.

"Hey, bisakah kau menyingkir" Suara pemuda itu terdengar jelas sekarang.

'_Jika terus dalam keadaan seperti ini, gadis ini bisa membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sana. Kami-Sama jangan membuatku menyerang gadis lugu ini'_ pemuda berambut blonde ini membantin pasrah, melihat Hinata yang hanya diam memandangi wajahnya.

"Hey, Bangunlah. Jangan menindihku seperti ini" pemuda itu mengencangkan suaranya, agar Hinata sadar dari lamunannya. Dan Bingo ! gadis itu bangun dari tubuh pemuda itu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aaaa Gomenasai. Aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku Uzumaki-Kun" Hinata membungkuk minta maaf. Sungguh Ia sangat malu. Baru kali ini Ia bisa menatap wajah Naruto dengan dekat, dan berbicara dengannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Setauku aku tidak mengenalmu" Naruto ikut berdiri dan mulai menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"E-Etto K-Kau kan t-terkenal di sekolah ini. J-Jadi a-aku mengetahui namamu" Hinata menundukan wajahnya agar Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku tak terlalu kenal. Heheh" Naruto tersipu malu. Jujur Ia tidak terkenal di sekolah ini seperti Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata" Jawab Hinata pelan seperti berbisik ketika Naruto bertanya namanya.

"Nama yang indah, kau jangan selalu menunduk Hinata-chan. Aku jadi tak bisa melihat wajahmu" Naruto menarik pelan dagu Hinata.

"Eh? B-baiklah N-Naruto-Kun"

"Bagus, kembalilah ke kelas Hinata-chan" Naruto mengacak-acak pelan rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjauh dari Naruto. Takut jika Naruto dapat mendengarkan debaran jantungnya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang mata onyx kelam, menatap tidak suka.

T.B.C

Mind to review?

Arigatou untuk reviewnya ^^ gomen gak bisa aku bales satu-satu ^^ maaf kalo fictnya amburadul ^^ maklum aku jarang buat FF straight. Sekali lagi Maaf. Apalgi ini aku telat update. Gomen ^^

Astia morichan


End file.
